different
by Gothic Miko Princess
Summary: Kagome brings a friend to the feudal era, but they have a secret. things start getting a little weird when Sessoumaru starts stocking Kagome. definitely a sesskag pairing. i don't own inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had just gotten back from had just gotten back from one of her trips to the feudal era when she heard the doorbell ring.

When she opened the door she started squealing.

"Hey 'Gome," said a quiet voice, "how's it been."

Kagome stopped squealing and pulled the stranger into a hug. They hugged for a few more moments then Kagome dragged the girl upstairs.

"My family isn't here right now…" Kagome said.

"I know, that's why I came today," the stranger smiled then said, "I think it's time for us to take the trip."

"Feudal era or modern era?"

"Definitely the feudal era."

"So we can go in our true forms, Saiya?" Kagome asked excitedly. The stranger now known as Saiya nodded with a small smile.

"Yay! Just let me write my mom a note and then we'll leave.


	2. Chapter 2

#...# Kagome's mind speech

…. Saiya's mind speech

Chapter 2

(with Kagome and Saiya)

"okay, let's go" Kagome said then they both jumped into the well.

When they arrived on the other side they both jumped out. They looked at each other and changed into their true forms.

(with Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku)

The group of shard hunters, minus Kagome and Shippo, were going back to Kaede's hut when they saw a bright light. So without a hesitation they ran to the Bone Eaters Well. When they finally got there they saw two women, of which none of them had seen before, with wings.

Right after Saiya and Kagome finished transforming Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Mirokuburst into the clearing. The group of three stared at the two ladies with wings while Kagome and Saiya had a mental conversation.

so these are your friends

#yup#

do they talk

# yah...some more than others#

#why do you think their staring at us#

Saiya turned to Kagome and said, "Why do you think," while flexing her wings. Kagome looked down feeling sheepish.

Inu-Yasha was the first to recover and growled, "Who are you."

Kagome and Saiya looked at each other and burst out laughing, the others in the clearing took on a confused expression. After Kagome and Saiya recovered Kagome said "…the irony," seeing as she was still out of breath, Saiya just nodded.

This time Miroku recovered first. He leaped forward and grabbed Saiya's hand and asked, "Will you bare my children."

There was silence before she scared everyone and everything with a scream of "NOOOOOOO!" she then startewd mumbling "ew, ew, ew…" she then took her hand from his. She heard giggling from Kagome and glared at her, but Kagome ignored her.

Sango having recovered after the scream asked, "so who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know me Sango," Kagome said.

"Well I've never seen you before," Sango persisted.

"Well would you'd like me to introduce ourselves," Saiya asked. Sango nodded, so Saiya said, "I'm Saiya, and this….is…."she got cut off by a loud growl coming from Inu-Yasha, she just raised an eyebrow and said, "Kagome."

Sango's eyes widened, Inu-Yasha looked dumbstruck, while Miroku fainted.

#shold we tell them the part about us being….#

no….maybe later

_Thank you to KageFaiakoori Doragon for reviewing_. _I really do appreciate it._


	3. Chapter 3

#...# Kagome

… Saiya

Ch. 3

"Saiya we really should go," said Kagome while looking at the sky.

Saiya looked at the sky and nodded. They flexed their wings and flew into the sky.

As Kagome and Saiya into the dark sky they had a mental conversation.

So 'Gome do you think we should split up

# alright….but why#

Because we would get it done sooner

# I don't think that's the only reason#

um…  
# so how would we do this#

I was thinking of taking the northern lands while you take the western lands, then we do the southern and eastern lands together

#fine but why do I need to do the western lands#

"You'll see," Saiya said out loud in a sing- song voice

"I hope you know that you are insane, and that as soon as we get back you are going to see a therapist," Kagome said.

"Oh, but about you I can't have all the…'help'" Saiya retorted.

"When Hell freezes over I will go see a therapist, but I probably won't seeing as I'll probably be sent straight to the loony bin," Kagome sighed regretfully.

"Kagome will you shut up NOW!" asked Saiya in an exasperated tone.

"Of course not….but you should know someone is following us."

"So…who is it," Saiya asked curiously.

"How on earth should I know," snapped Kagome.

"So let's stop and see who it is," Saiya said.

"Fine," sighed Kagome. They stopped and waited for a few moments before Sessomaru appeared in front of them. Saiya raised an eyebrow at him while Kagome just stared at him. Sessomaru glanced at Saiya then moved his gaze to Kagome. The two stared at each other until Saiya cleared her thought. Kagome looked at her, but Sessomaru refused to look away from Kagome.

introduce us  
#fine#

"Um…Lord Sessomaru this is Saiya, Saiya this is Lord Sessomaru," said Kagome a little nervously.

'Hm…I wonder why she's so nervous,' Sessomaru thought.

"Why are you so nervous 'Gome," asked Saiya innocently.

"Because the last time I introduced you to anyone we ended up in anger management because you couldn't keep your mouth shut for two seconds," retorted Kagome with a glare.

"Why are you away from my half- brother wench," asked Sessomaru.

"Kagome," she stated plainly. Sessomaru just an eye brow at this. "My name is Kagome."

"You didn't answer my question," he stated coldly.

"We have business to attend to," stated Saiya getting annoyed.

'Speaking of," Kagome said before they took off.

#You go North and I'll go South okay#

nah I'll take East#whatever#

With that they went their separate ways.

_Well all I can really say is that I hope you like it and I really enjoy 'talking' to you to KageFaiakoori Doragon _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

#Kagome#

Saiya

About half an hour later the two split up Kagome realized Sessoumaru was following her. So she stopped and waited for him. A few seconds later he appeared in front of her.

"Why are you following me Sessoumaru," Kagome asked.

"Because you are going to answer my questions," he replied indifferently.

"Which would be…?"

"…"

"Alright well…I'll…just leave."

"No you won't."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you," she asked getting annoyed.

"Because," he replied before taking a step forward. She took a step backwards and he took one forwards. This went on until Kagome felt that there was a tree behind her. She glared at the tree and Sessoumaru smirked and quickly closed the space between them. He pinned her to a tree and whispered, "Just because."

"Will you stop now," she asked barely above a whisper. He nodded and let her go. She sighed and started to walk away before Sessoumaru's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I have business to attend to," she stated

"Which is…?"

"None of your business," she said getting really annoyed.

"Oh, but it is," he stated as if it were obvious

"No…it isn't," Kagome gritted out

"And how is it not," he while raising an eyebrow

"IT JUST ISN'T," she yelled

"Don't yell," he growled

"And why shouldn't I," she asked while trying to think of a plan to escape.

"Because it's annoying," he stated calmly

"Whatever," was her uncaring reply before she started again. She was close to the center of the clearing when she was pinned to the ground.

"Why do you insist on leaving," he asked

"Why won't you let me leave," she retorted

"Why do you think," he asked smirking

"Let me go," Kagome demanded

"No," he stated plainly

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because…why"

"Because…I don't want to"

"Why don't you want to," she asked when she got an idea that would piss him off

"…" he just stared down at her with glazed over eyes while thinking 'what an I doing' while she was thinking 'what is he doing …I want up…let me go NOW'

"What do you want Sessoumaru"

She didn't think he was going to respond until he said, "I want you…" he said and waited for her reaction before continuing with a smirk "to come to my castle"

She mouthed "oh" and then said "wait…no…I can't"

"You can and you will," he stated while he was still staring down at her

"No.I.won't."

"And why not"

"Because I have business to attend to"

"Enough you will come to my castle and that is final"

"No, it's-" before she could finish Sessoumaru knocked her out, affectively shutting her up


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**(With Saiya)**

"Hmm…I wonder what Kagome is doing," she said with a smirk.

**(With Kagome)**

She had just woken up and looked around, and was a little freaked out that she didn't know where she was. She then noticed a door that seemed to go out onto a balcony. As she started to get up when she noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a sleeping kimono. 'Well if this isn't weird then I don't know what is,' she thought while getting out of bed. She was still feeling a little strange from being knocked out. She then went and opened the doors and stepped onto the balcony, not even bothering to close the doors behind her.

**(Sessoumaru's P.O.V)**

I could hear her moving around in the next room so I went to go see what she was doing. What I saw surprised and scared me at first. She wasn't in the room, but then I noticed that the doors to the balcony were open. I looked through the doors, but I still didn't see her. I walked onto the balcony and heard someone to my right say, "its beautiful tonight." I looked to my right and to my relief I saw Kagome sitting on the ledge and leaning on the wall. I nodded and walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here at this time."

"…I was…thinking," she said still looking up.

"What were you thinking about," he asked.

"My family back home"

"Are you worried?"

"No, not really"

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm probably going to miss my brother's birthday," she said with a sigh.

"He means a lot to you," she just nodded still staring at the stars. I stared at her for a few minutes before she said, "odd thing is he won't be there."

**(Normal P.O.V)**

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why would he not be there for his own celebration."

"He disappeared a few years ago with a few of his friends."

"You miss him," he stated looking at the sky, but saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. He also saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"He left because of an argument we had when I was seven."

Sessoumaru turned around and sat on the railing in front of her. "It wasn't your fault he left," he said as he pulled her into his lap.

"Yes it was," she managed to say through her sobs.

Sessoumaru wasn't sure what he should do in that kind of situation, so he hugged her and traced comforting circles on her back. He only stopped when he was sure she was asleep.

He slowly stood up and maneuvered her so her he was carrying her bridal style. He went into her room and put her on the bed. He was about to leave when he heard her whisper, "Please stay with me," he blinked when he heard that and then went back to the bed. He went and lay down next to her and pulled her to him. He was awake all night thinking of Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

When Kagome woke up she found that she was worm. She looked up and saw golden eyes. She smiled and then said, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru just looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her in a questioning manner.

"For trying to comfort me and staying with me," she explained. He just nodded. Kagome got up and walked out onto the balcony and stared at the rising sun then sighed. She then started humming a random song. After a while she lifted herself onto the railing so that she was sitting on the railing with one leg hanging over the edge while the other was folded under her. After finding a more comfortable position she lifted her head ever so slightly so that she was staring at the cloudy sky. After a minute of complete silence she murmured, "I think I'm gonna go for a fly." She stood up, still on the railing, and jumped off after flexing her wings. When he saw her jump he immediately ran to the railing fully expecting to see Kagome's body broken and sprawled on the ground below, but what he saw astounded him. She was rising with the use of her wings. She was even height with him when she said, "I'm going for a fly...would you like to come." He stared at her before nodding. They both took off heading west.

When Kagome spotted the beach she immediately started to descend. Sesshomaru saw her decent and followed her. They landed on the beach and sat there staring at the waves. "Why did you come here," he asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know…I just felt drawn to it," she admitted in a whisper, still staring at the waves as they dove into sand of the beach. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment then switched his stare to the moon.

Kagome lay down to get a better view of the starry sky and immediately fell asleep. When Sesshomaru noticed that she was asleep he pulled her into his lap.

(With Saiya)

'Well I'm done, so Kagome is too,' she thought or she's with Sesshomaru and hasn't even started.' She was silent for a while before she said, "probably the second one…"she landed in a clearing near a hot springs and a cave while thinking, ' I'll start the southern lands tomorrow I guess.'

(With Kagome and Sesshy)

After a few hours of not moving Sesshomaru felt Kagome start to stir. After a few more minutes he saw her eyes flutter open. She tried to get up but could only get to her knees. After she blinked a couple of times she whisper, "I'm dizzy," before falling unconscious. He immediately felt her forehead to see if she had a fever. "Damn," he whispered before picking her up and racing off to a cave he thought he had seen on their way there. Without warning it started raining so he wrapped her up in his tail. After leaving her in the cave he went and got firewood. After he got back he started the fire nad settled her on his lap.

(Kagome's dream)

She had just come home from school and called, "mom I'm home," when she didn't get a response she figured that they had left for a while so she dropped her backpack in the hall and took off her shoes. She went to the kitchen and was horrified by what she saw. Her mother, grandfather, and brother were all lying dead with knives sticking out of their chests. She was about to faint when she saw a note on the wall.

(End dream)

When she woke up she was breathing hard and still in Sesshomaru's lap. She sat there for a while just staring at the fire while Sesshomaru stared worriedly at her.

Kagome's POV

'What would I do if I lost them? They may not be my real family but they are like my real family…' she was broken out of her thoughts when she felt two strong arms around her waist she looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru. She turned a little so that she was facing him and broke down crying. He pulled her closer to him and tried to comfort her. After half an hour of sobbing Kagome finally fell asleep. Sesshomaru checked to see if her fever had gotten any better only to find that it hadn't. He grew even more worried when he saw that it was still raining outside.

'I hope it will stop raining soon.'

-And why is that-

'Because she needs a healer'

-SO YOU DO CARE ABOUT HER!-

'….apparently….'

-I KNEW IT!-

'Now is not the time'

-And why not?-

'Are you so dense that you can't see that she is ill?'

-no but you are-

'And how is that?-

-Well because I am you-

'Go away'

-fine…BUT I WILL BE BACK!-

Sesshomaru looked down at her to see that her eyes were open. He was sure what to say so he asked, "Why were you crying?"

Kagome once again stared at the fire and whispered, "in my dream, when came home my whole family was lying there dead," as a tear streaked down her face.

"It was only a dream," he whispered back

"…but it felt so real," she whispered as another tear slid down her pale face.

"You shouldn't cry," he whispered softly. She nodded and once again stared at the fire. After a few minutes she whispered, "it's raining…" even though she knew only one being would hear her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 6**

"You do have a fever."

"Well that's news to me," she said as she shivered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yah just a little cold," she whispered as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but she wasn't feeling that well. She even doubted that she could stand for five seconds. After a few minutes she fell into a deep sleep.

When she fell asleep, Sesshomaru hugged her closer to himself and fell asleep. As they slept the rain stopped.

(in the morning)

Sesshomaru woke up first and lay there contentedly holding her in his arms. When he finally looked away from her he saw that it had stopped raining. 'Finally,' he thought as he tried to wake Kagome up. He nudged her but she didn't even stir. "Kagome," but she still wouldn't wake up. As he started to panic eh nudged her again, but this time she did stir and mumbled "five more minutes." He chuckled quietly thinking, 'She's making this Sesshomaru soft.'

He nudged her again but this time her eyes opened. She sat up, but immediately wished that she hadn't. She started messaging her temples, trying to sooth her headache. He watched her for a while before he took over. After a few minutes he whispered, "You still have a fever," in her ear. She shivered from the heat in his voice. "We need to get you home," he said as he picked her up bridal style. She snuggled into him and murmured, "I'm going to take a nap."

A few hours later they arrived at Sesshomaru's castle, but instead of going through the halls he just jumped onto her balcony and opened the doors to her room. He stepped in and closed the doors behind him. He put her in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He rain to the healer's room then quickly made his way back to Kagome's room. When he got there she was curled up in a ball and shivering uncontrollably.

He turned to the healer and asked, "What is wrong with her."

Before the healer could answer Kagome said, "D-d-don't e-even bother, Th-this only h-h-happens when one of th-them i-i-is in

d-danger."

"One of who Kagome," he asked her quietly.

"M-my sisters," after a few seconds of silence there was a bright light and when any one could see again they four girls, one of them being an extremely pale Saiya and another Kagome, unconscious.

Sesshomaru ordered the healer to heal Saiya and some servants to take the other two to a room, after the servants left Sesshomaru crawled into Kagome's bed. He snaked his arms around her waist and finally drifted off to sleep.

(in the morning)

Sesshomaru woke up and felt someone snuggle into his chest. He looked down and smiled softly. Kagome lay beside him, sleeping peacefully. He watched her sleep for a while before she started to wake up. After a few minutes her eyes slowly opened her eyes. When she finally looked up she smiled and said "Hello."

He smiled down at her and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, but I'm still pretty weak she said unhappily.

Still smiling he said, "Well I'll have breakfast brought to you, then you will rest." She just nodded as he stood up and crossed the room to the door and exited without looking back.

(Kagome's POV)

He looks great when he smiles…… I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! I am extremely tired……

(regular POV)

She had been asleep for ten minutes when Sesshomaru came back. When she finally woke up she asked, "Why did you wake me up?"

"You need to eat."

She rolled over and muttered, "to early in the morning for that."

"Actually at is around midday and you will eat now," he said with coldness in his voice.

She rolled over again and looked into his eyes, and saw concern. She nodded dejectedly and said, "Fine but I'm not really hungry." That statement only served to worry him more.

Since Kagome couldn't lift the spoon he had to feed her. After she was finished eating she fell into another deep sleep.

Hours later Kagome woke up, but no one was there with her

#Saiya…… are you there……#

yah…what do you want

#just seeing if you were awake#

whatever… I'm going to sleep

#me too……later#

Kagome fell asleep again until she heard the door to her room open. She looked and saw Sesshomaru enter and close the door.

He came and sat by her and hugged her. "I was worried about you…"

Kagome looked up at him and whispered "why?"

"Because I care about you, I've felt this way for a long time," he explained. Kagome stared at him then buried her head in his chest. He hugged her tighter. She started crying so he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…these are tears of joy."

"Kagome…"

"Yes…"

"May I court you," he asked uncertainly.

She looked at him then hugged him with as much strength as she possibly could. She buried he face in his shoulder and whispered, "yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 7 

Kagome slept in Sesshomaru's arms the entire night, and for once in a very long time she didn't wake at dawn. Sesshomaru however did. He woke up with the elemental miko nuzzling his chest. He sat up as much as she could while not disturbing her and looked down at her with loving eyes and a slight smile.

He got off the bed and once again looked down at Kagome. He wasn't at all sure how he had gotten this soft but he was determined to not let it get in the way of his duty as Lord of the Western Lands. He left the room and went straight to his study. He sat behind the old and worn desk and tried to concentrate on the piles of paperwork, but he couldn't. It was as if started a movie in his head, a movie with Kagome as the only character.

He sighed after twenty minutes of desperately trying to stop his mind from wondering to the woman whom he was now courting. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, as he had not once though of taking a mate in the four hundred years of his life, and somehow now he was courting a mysterious women that had as many secrets as the world did people. He was sure that was an over statement, but with this human, anything was possible; or so it seemed. He leaned back in his chair as he heard a knock on the door.

He quickly put his façade back on and told the person on the other side to come in. When they did he saw that the person was Jaken. He glared at the toad youkai with a hint of annoyance at being brought out of his thoughts. When it didn't say anything he growled at it, now getting pissed. It quickly bowed and apologized.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the humans that arrived yesterday are now awake."

"Get them some food and bring them here then."

"Yes milord."

Jaken scrambled out of the room and went to do his task. When Jaken left the room, Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance knowing that he wouldn't be ale to think about his situation with Kagome for the next few hours. He went back to his paperwork waiting for the three girls to knock on his door.

Kagome

When she woke up she realized she was alone and was a little gloomy until she remembered what Sesshomaru had asked her last night. She smiled weakly and wondered what her big brother was doing. She knew that he could fight and she shouldn't be worried about him, but she couldn't help it. He was her only real living relative left. She knew that the Higurashi's would always have a place in her heart, but she couldn't help but feel that she really didn't belong there anymore.

They had indeed accepted her into their family in her time of need; when her brother had just left her and she didn't know where any of her friends, that seemed more like family, were. They had helped train her in almost everything that she now knew, and she was scared, at that point in time, because she thought that she was never going to see them again. Of course at that time she had not known that they were all elementals and that three of them as well as herself would be put in a group together to help save the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 

Kagome was still too weak to move around on her own and she knew it would be like this for a while, at least another two days. Saiya had informed that she had sensed her brother. All she really had to do now was find him.

She was sure that he had at least one of his friends with him if not all of them. Although she wasn't going to get angry with them, seeing as she didn't have the whole story, she wasn't exactly too happy with them. She had been able to sense at least three of them and she wasn't too happy that they hadn't seen fit to come and at least say 'hi; how are you.'

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door opening and closing. She also didn't notice the person crawl into the bed with her nor that the person snaked their arms around her waist. She was so deep in thought that she only noticed the person when their face was about five centimeters from hers. She stiffened in their grasp and slowly looked up at the person.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Sesshomaru. She relaxed in his arms and kissed him. After a few seconds they broke apart for air. Sesshomaru rolled onto his side and Kagome snuggled into his chest. After a few minutes of silence Sesshomaru broke the silence and said, "your friends are awake and will be meeting me in my study in an hour."

Kagome and looked up at him and asked, "Are they alright?"

"Yes they are fine, I had Jaken bring them breakfast."

"He probably won't be alive at the end of their stay," Kagome said with a sigh.

"And why is that?"

"Because he will more than likely disrespect one of them, or all of them, and they'll end up killing him," Kagome stated with a shrug.

"You look tired."

"I feel tired."

"Would you like me to bring you breakfast," he asked with concern in his eyes.

Kagome gave him a tired smile and said, "That would be nice."

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her forehead before standing up. He left the room and went to the kitchen to get food for Kagome. Kagome, meanwhile, made an attempt to sit up. After a few minutes she was finally able to sit up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees gazing out of the window that was there. She sat like that until Sesshomaru came back with a tray of food.

When Sesshomaru entered the room he noticed that his mate-to-be had managed to sit up by herself and was now staring out of the window longingly. He also noticed that she wasn't paying attention again. He smiled softly at the picture she made with the morning sun shining on her.

He set the food down on the bedside table and lifted her up bridal style. She eeped and looked up at him in surprise. He went to the doors that led to the balcony. He quickly opened them and walked out into the sunlight. He sat down on the marble railing with Kagome leaning on him. She turned around slightly and gave him a bright smile as well as a whispered 'thank you.' She turned around again and gave a happy sigh feeling the suns raise on her face and the playing with her hair. The sat there for at least half an hour before Sesshomaru decided to take her inside.

He set her on the bed, sitting up comfortably, and brought her the food. She smiled at him again and his heart melted just a little more. She ate half of it, and said she was done. He frowned a little and said, "You still haven't gotten your appetite back."

She shook her head, indicating no and sighed a little before saying, "no I haven't."

His frowned deepened and he looked down at her worriedly. She looked up at him and gave him another weak smile before saying, " it will probably be back tomorrow though."

He gave her a small smile and nodded before walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note

I hate author's notes us much as everyone else, but I've gone so long without updating that I think that one is necessary.

I do intend to continue this story (hopefully soon). The next thing you should know is that I am going to completely rewrite this story seeing as it is a piece of crap. I'm honestly not even sure where I was going wit this story. So I'm going to go back and reread it and see what ideas I want to keep and what I would rather not. From what I remember there were a couple things that were alright, but were in dire need of rewriting and just a few details that I want to get rid of all together.

This should make for a better story.

So if you'll hold on just a little bit longer I'll come out with a much better story.

Well in my opinion.

Thanks again,

Gothic Miko Princess


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

As the pinks and oranges of the sunset disappeared a figure that appeared to be a girl could be seen sitting on the railing on one of the many balcony railings that made up a sixteenth of the eastern face of The Western Palace. Her sapphire eyes glowed as the sun began to make it long journey through the skies.

When the sun had finally made it over the horizon she stepped back into her room and quickly gathered her things to take a bath. It was nearly a week since she had recovered, but today she was going to celebrate for today was the end of her confinement to her bed with just Sessoumaru and her friends being able to visit her. Don't get her wrong she loves them all dearly but she needed to get up and move. There is, after all, only so much you can actually do in bed.

When she finished bathing, she quickly dried off and started to dress herself in an absolutely beautiful kimono; it was whiter than snow with pale pink cherry blossoms sprinkled around the fabric. When she was fully dressed she stepped out into the hallway, and began to make her way to the dining hall all the while thinking of when she should start her food fight, and just what she wanted to do for the rest of the day.

When she finally made it to the dining hall she saw everyone sitting there except for Sessoumaru. She looked around the room for a few moments before fully walking into the room. She glanced at each of her friends and then at the two children that were sitting next to her before she let her gaze return to the brown haired older girl that she looked up to as an older sister, Sango. Raven haired girl tilted her head to the right and asked the one question she had been thinking since she had walked into the room, "Where's Sessoumaru?"

Everyone gave her funny looks, but cracked up when they figured out what must have happened. Finally Shippou took pity on her and answered amusedly, "Looking for you!"

Kagome eyes returned to glancing at each of them with a what-the-fuck look on her face that told a tale of its own. After a few seconds of this she could see that the others weren't going to stop laughing so she directed her piercing blue eyes back to Shippou and asked, "Why would he do that?"

Just as she finished the sentence the doors opened and Sessoumaru walked in and growled, "Because you weren't in your room when I went to check on you this morning."

She stared him with an owl-like look for a few seconds before she replied with a feeble, "oh."

His wide shoulders slumped, letting his hair fall gracefully over his shoulder to cover the right side of his chest that was covered by his usual white and red haori and hakama, for an instant—in a show of emotion that could only be called relief—before he righted himself. The silver hair lord strode over and took her petite shoulders into his hands and squeezed her shoulders almost painfully, "Don't scare me like that again, Kagome, I thought you had been kidnapped!"

She stared up at him and she smiled and said in an amused voice, "No, I was just bathing," as an after thought she tacked on, in a more serious voice, "Thank you for your concern though." The smile didn't once leave her face during the exchange.

The stoic lord sneak out for a second before his face was once again plastered in its usual expressionless expression. Once the two were seated the food was brought out and the group began a conversation about Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku. This made for a very tense breakfast. Of course that is before the terrible twosome, also known as Shippou and Rin, started flinging what was left of there food at everyone else at the table.

Soon everyone was flinging there food, and having a great time; all thoughts of the three people that all of them had at least had one problem with.

When all the food had been thrown the picture they made was quite a comical one. The walls were plastered with breakfast, as were the people, the table had been overturned, it was acting as a wall between the now divided group. Everyone was lying on the ground laughing at each other.

They eventually found there way off the ground and began there not so long journey back to their wing of the palace. The whole time smiling and giggling every now and then. When they finally got there they all split up and grabbed there respective bathing supplies; they were all in dire in need of a bath.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The dining room had been cleaned from the battle of the foods that morning, and everyone was meeting in Sesshomaru's study. It was not odd for them to do this; they usually met there when they needed to discuss something important, which admittedly seemed to be more often as of late.

In the time following Kagome's sickness the four sisters had since explained to Sesshomaru their relationship and their reason for being there in the past. They explained to him that even though they were born 500 years in the future they actually belonged in the past; this was because their parents had traveled through time to the future (but really were from the Sengoku Jidai).

The reason they were there, they explained, was that their mother had contacted them in their dreams and requested that they all start training for a battle that was to take place. Strangely she had said that the battle she spoke of was not the one with Naraku. This wouldn't be odd if 1) she was allowed to tell them who they were to fight against and 2) she actually knew about the battle with Naraku (she hadn't seen or heard of the girls since they were two years old). She did however hint that Naraku was being controlled by some one and that if they defeated the person pulling his strings they would also beat Naraku as well.

There was, however, another task their mother had asked the four to undertake – and this one they didn't mention to Sesshomaru. They knew for a fact that he would not allow Kagome to participate if he knew about it, and they all knew she needed to complete the task. The task was not simple and it required them to travel the world in search of some old family heirlooms that their grandmother had hidden from their families enemies. Coincidentally the person they suspected was controlling Naraku was also one of their families worst enemies.

Sorry this is so short guys, but I honestly have no idea where I was going with this story, so I basically plan on just making this chapter my base for the rest of the story. The later chapters will be more detailed and longer. I just needed to get this one out so I could continue with the story.


End file.
